


Anything

by SM (abcdefuk_off)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-War, Protective Remus Lupin, Sirius Black Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcdefuk_off/pseuds/SM
Summary: The first proper Christmas that Sirius ever experienced was with the Lupins.  It was quiet, calm, slow, quaint, and loving - a balm to the young black's wounded soul.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Anything

Sirius fidgeted anxiously as he stood on the Lupin’s doorstep.

He tugged his jumper down over his fingers – three of them still bruised dark and splinted (as it turned out bones could be healed quickly if the break was clean, but when the bones had been shattered the healing took time). He reached up with his uninjured hand, juggling the gifts he was holding, as he hastily attempted to comb down his unruly curls. He knew his hair was a loss cause, it had been hacked shorter than he had worn it in years, and was terribly uneven, but he couldn’t resist the urge to attempt a presentable appearance. 

He still sported bruises and cuts on his face – and the rest of his body, but most of them were concealed by clothes – and tried to tug the collar of his jumper up further around his neck, doing the best he could to hide the vicious handprint bruises he knew were staining his pale skin. 

Sirius didn’t really know why he was even making an effort to look like he hadn’t got the shit beat out of him – Remus had seen him the night he’d made his desperate escape from his family manor and stumbled his way into the Potter home. His boyfriend had seen Euphemia treating him, had witnessed the extent of his injuries – he knew more than anyone the degree of damage that had been done to Sirius that night. Remus’ parents were the real reason Sirius was trying so hard not to appear as broken as he felt. He had met both Hope and Lyall in passing a time or two, only briefly on occasions when they had accompanied their son to Platform 9¾’s. He knew that last year when Remus and him had officially decided to declare themselves boyfriends, Remus had done something that Sirius would never ever dare doing, and informed his parents about the relationship. They had been one of the few people to know, Sirius and Remus having to be cautious to keep things on the down-low due to the notoriously bigoted house of Black. Sirius could not risk his family hurting his Moony or any of the Lupins, so they had to keep it quiet. But now, well now he supposed he wasn’t a Black anymore, so he didn’t know how things were going to work going forward. 

Sirius shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the here-and-now. Here on the Lupin’s doorstep, now hoping to make a good impression – or at least not an absolutely abysmal one. The Potters were travelling to seem family for the holidays, so Remus had invited Sirius to celebrate with him and his parents. Sirius had refused at first, he was a fucking mess, there was no getting around that fact -- no matter how badly he wanted to just wish it away. He was in no condition physically or otherwise to be socializing with anyone, let alone his boyfriend’s family; but Remus had refused to allow Sirius to spend Christmas alone, and claimed that he would skip out on his family festivities and spend the holiday at the Potters. And Sirius couldn’t allow Remus to give up his Christmas to sit alone in a room with his recovering boyfriend – he also knew he wouldn’t win any points with Mr. and Mrs. Lupin by being the reason their only child was absent over the holidays. 

So that was why he was in the blatant countryside standing outside a small stone house, anxiously trying to hide as much visible damage as humanly possible as he juggled a small bouquet of flowers and a tin full of Mrs. Potter’s shortbread cookies. He took a deep breath, cringing at how shaky the exhale sounded, but not giving himself anymore time to delay, worried he would turn and run – or hobble – away if he waited a moment longer. The knock was barely more than a tap on the wooden door and a part of Sirius was hoping that no one inside had heard it, but the sound of an approaching footfall made it clear that the noise had not gone unnoticed. 

Sirius willed himself to stop his hands from shaking as he watched the doorknob begin to turn and the door was pulled open.

He released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding at the sight of the freckled boy he loved more than life. 

“Hi Moons.” He greeted, twitching a smile, though he had forgotten how wrecked his voice still was. 

The smile he was greeted with was so impossibly soft it made Sirius feel like he could just melt right there on the spot. 

“Hey Siri.” Remus greeted, stepping out onto the front step, his long arms open wide as he moved toward Sirius, no doubt keeping his approach slow and deliberate due to how jumpy the raven-haired lad had been recently. Sirius fumbled for a moment, nearly dropping the tray of cookies, but Remus easily plucked it from his grip, before gently enveloping the smaller boy. Sirius slipped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist as he leaned into the broader frame. Remus held him so carefully and yet so securely, Sirius never felt safer than when he was wrapped in the scarred limbs. He relaxed into the embrace, breathing slow and steady for the first time in what felt like days. 

“I missed you.” Remus stated, his long fingers slipping into the black curls – probably partly because there were few places Sirius could be touched in his current condition that didn’t cause pain, but it felt good nonetheless. 

“Missed you too.” Sirius rasped against his boyfriend’s collarbone, tucking his head against the long neck, hiding his face as he worked to blink away the moisture that had built up in his eyes. It truly hadn’t been that long since they last saw each other, but for the young star, time crawled without his Moon.

“Fuck, pads, you’re freezing. Where’s your jacket?” Remus questioned, tugging Sirius impossibly closer. 

The shorter lad shrugged, like he hadn’t thought of it, but the truth was both his robes and his coat were back at the Black manor, with the rest of his belongs – that is if his mother hadn’t burned everything yet. He was certain he could have borrowed something from James, but the Potters had left several hours prior to Sirius, and Euphemia hadn’t been there to fuss over how he was dressed. The anxious boy had quite honestly been so distracted by the thought of spending Christmas with Remus and his family that he hadn’t been considering the fact it was winter time and fairly chilly outside. 

“Let’s get you inside.” The freckled teen encouraged, stepping back without releasing his hold on his boyfriend. 

Sirius tensed at the movement, knowing full-well he would of course have to enter the house eventually, but nervous now that the moment had finally arrived. Remus clearly noticed the change in the slim frame, because he immediately halted his attempts to guide them inside, before gently cupping the bruised face and guiding it from where it was tucked against him. 

Sirius stared up into the beautifully golden-brown eyes that he knew so well. He did miss the love glowing out of them, or the way they were crinkled slightly in concern.

“You’re safe here, Siri. I promise.” 

It was a vow spoken so sincerely that the raven-haired lad had no choice but to nod in response. 

“I know.” He rasped, hoping the statement would be strong enough to convince the both of them.

Rems smiled down at him, sure it wasn’t a full grin – it had a rather sad tinge to it, but it still set butterflies loose in Sirius’ stomach. What he wouldn’t do, what he wouldn’t _give_ to keep a smile on that perfect face?! 

He nodded once again, feigning confidence he didn’t feel, as he straightened up and took another step towards the house. He could do this. He could conquer his fears of the unknown – or more accurately, his fears of being rejected and cast out once again in such a short time. 

The feeling of long calloused fingers entwining with the one on his undamaged hand, gave Sirius the swell of courage that he needed in order to step across the threshold of the quaint cottage. 

He could handle this. 

He could handle anything for his Moony.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter from Lyall's pov I'm thinking? Let me know what you think! :) Thanks for reading! - Sam


End file.
